Just One Night
by Ahiru28886
Summary: Boy meets boy at a party gets drunk and they fuck, is Gaara ready to be a teenage father? How will Sasori react to find out his precious little angle got knocked up by a certain redhead. Underage drinking, incest, yaoi, mpreg, pedophilia.


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.  
Author's Note:First fanfic please no flamers you will be burned :) enjoy. Yaoi don't like don't read.

Aki's POV  
To everyone in Konoha I was the new guy in town,but to me I was a 14 year old boy in love with someone I couldn't have. My name is Aki Migumai and I used to be in the Akatsuki it's a secret I'd never tell. I'm in love with Gaara no Sabaku but no one knows. Me and my bestest friend Naruto were trying to figure out what to do for his 18th birthday."You can trow a party", I said. "And do what", Naruto asked "Drink,play Truth or Dare,seven minuets in heaven, and Spin the Bottle. You know fun stuff.", I replied. "Okay I'll do that", Naruto said smiling wide.

*****3 days later*****

I had just got out the shower and was dressing for Naruto's party. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a black fishnet shirt with long solid black sleeves. I pulled on the usual ninja sandals, then headed to Hinata's house her dad wasn't home and Naruto was her friend so she let him trow his party there.  
When I got there I was greeted by a shirtless Neji, god he was hot I'd go out with him if he wasn't with Lee already. As soon as I got inside I looked for Naruto to give him his gift. I gave him a little box that fit in his hand. He opened it and his eyes widened, it was jar of lube. "It's for you and Sasuke", I grinned and he blushed. I went to get something to drink by the time I finished it Gaara came up behind I could smell liquor on his breath he stared to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but moan. I wiped around swallowing the lump in my throat. His eyes were filled with lust. He picked me up bridal style and carried me away.

*****Gaara's POV*****

I opened a empty room and locked the door laying Aki gently on the bed, god I love him. I climbed over him and I know I was about to regret what I was going to do but was too drunk to stop. I leaned down and kiss his full pink lips. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and we wrestled for dominance. I broke the kiss for air and to take his shirt off. He pulled mine off as well tossing it to the floor. I kissed his pale neck right at his pulse. Aki started moaning,I loved the sounds he made I wanted to hear more. I moved lower kissing at his collar bone than chest. I started to suck on his nipple making him moan for more. I switched sides and pulled off his jeans, surprised to find that he wasn't wearing underwear. " No underwear you naughty boy.", I practically purred. I pulled away to look at him in his nude beauty. He was blushing and looked so cute, his chocolate brown orbs where filled with lust like mine. He rolled us over and went straight for my pants. His skinny fingers worked quickly with my jeans and boxers. I watched as my sweet little redhead took the tip of my throbbing member in his mouth licking off the percum. I closed my eyes when he took all 10 inches of my cock in one go and started throating me. I tangled my fingers in his soft candy red hair and started mouth fucking him. "Aki I'm cumming.", I groaned cumming in his hot mouth. He swallowed and pulled away straddling my waist, right above my still hardened cock.

Aki's POV

I straddled Gaara's waist and stared into his eyes. Then positioned myself at his tip a knew it was going to hurt so I sat all the way down on him. I cringed in pain it hurtled like hell. Garra started to rub soothing circles on my back "Relax, after this it won't hurt I promise",Garra said soothingly. I relaxed and the pain subsided and was replaced by pleasure. I slowly bounced up and down. It felt good so I went faster and we both started to moan. Garra gripped my hips and kept the tempo brushing against my prostate "ahhh faster",I moaned. He speed up and was trusting hard and fast. The room was filled with the sent of sweat and sex along with our moans. "Garra",I moaned his name loudly as I came. He came after me slamming hard into my prostate and spilling his seed. Just then the door flung open to reveal our shocked friends. A blush spread across both of are faces. All of our friends got up akwardly out of the dog pile and quickly closed to door back.

TBC


End file.
